Untidy
by R. Grace
Summary: Missing scene from 3.08 (so slight spoilers). M/M smut.


**_A/N: Just a quick little naughty bit as requested by tumblr friends after watching tonight's episode. Slight spoilers for 3.08. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_**

* * *

He kept her in his peripheral vision all evening. She was so beautiful, so strong. Such a presence in any room. And she was gracious and welcoming to Tom's brother, always so tactful. He admired that. It was something he strove for but didn't quite have; this made Mary all the more wonderful in his eyes. She was all the best of what he wanted to be and more, and he was lucky to be deemed worthy of her love and support. He only hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.

But Mary had said -well, not _said_, exactly - that he had her support! Matthew wondered if she realized how much that meant to him. With her in his corner, he could conquer the world.

"Darling, I wonder if we might slip away early tonight," he whispered in her ear as his hand found the small of her back.

"You've had a stressful day," she answered, turning slightly to glance up at him. "Mr. Branson has also had a long day of travel. Perhaps we should turn in."

Both Branson men agreed to this, and the young people soon took their leave.

"You seem very keen tonight," Mary flirted as she followed Matthew up the stairs. She was glad of it. The previous night, he'd needed a bit of convincing after speaking of his worries. Thank heavens that didn't appear to be becoming a trend.

"Yes, well," Matthew whispered thickly, pulling her close when they'd passed out of sight of the others, "I've had all evening to think about how badly I want to make you untidy."

Mary laughed a little at his reference to their earlier conversation.

"You've probably been remembering the reason I was concerned about trusting you," she spoke suggestively, giving his backside a light caress.

Matthew groaned aloud at the combination of her touch and the rather provocative memory.

"I'll admit, it did cross my mind once or twice."

Both were silent as they walked the last few steps to their bedroom door, each remembering that afternoon when, shortly after arriving from their honeymoon, Matthew had entered to watch Mary finish her preparations, hardly able to wait for Anna to exit so that he could steal a few kisses. A few kisses, however, had turned into hurried, passionate lovemaking and a ruined evening gown. Mary had blushed becomingly as she explained to Anna that she needed to change, at which the understanding maid only smiled and replaced a few dislodged hair pins.

When had they stopped going down late to dinner and coming up early? Matthew wondered. Perhaps it was time they started behaving like newlyweds again. They _were_, after all.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he trapped Mary's body against it with his own, his mouth covering hers as his hands immediately delved into her coiffeur, dislodging several pins which fell unheeded to the floor. Mary was stunned by his sudden aggression, but responded eagerly to his kiss, suckling his tongue with relish as his hands left goose-flesh along her bare shoulders and arms. Suddenly, he dragged his mouth from hers, tracing it down her jaw and along the curve of her neck as his hands began to tug on her skirt, baring her legs.

"Darling?" she gasped, surprised, but wildly aroused by his initiative. They hadn't made love standing up since their honeymoon. It had been awkward at first as they'd fumbled in their inexperience, but, in the end, had proven quite satisfying.

Matthew answered her unspoken question with another kiss before hooking his thumbs under the waistband of her knickers, letting them slide down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them away before turning her attention to the front of her husband's trousers.

Mary relished Matthew's needy whimper as she freed him and gently stroked the velvety skin of his arousal, cradling him almost reverently in her gloved palms.

"Oh, Mary," he sighed as he hooked one of her legs over his arm, opening her to him. Snatching her hands suddenly away, he pinned them against the door on either side of her head, leaning fully against her as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Simultaneous moans of contentment filled the air as they came together. He moved slowly at first, then with more fervor as their desperation grew. His hands released hers to grasp onto her hips, and he growled almost fiercely as she tugged at his hair.

Mary was briefly aware that anyone passing by would hear them, but she couldn't care, not when it felt so heavenly. She met his eyes as he continued to move within her, whimpering at the sight of the usually icy blue darkened with passion, as her hand trailed down his chest and belly to the where their bodies were joined.

"Oh, God!" Matthew cried as he watched her face transform into bliss as she reached her peak, her inner muscles squeezing him hard. "Mary..."

With a deep shudder, he shattered within her, his face buried in her now damp hair. After a moment, he felt a tell-tale tingle in his legs that signaled the end of his weakened back's endurance, and carefully lifted Mary in his arms, not wanting to break their connection just yet. He sighed contentedly as he lay back on the bed, stroking her stocking-clad thighs as she relaxed over him.

He was still semi-firm inside her, and Mary couldn't help but undulate against him, prolonging the blissful aftermath of her peak. She gasped when she felt him begin to harden again. They hadn't made love in such quick succession since the earliest days of their marriage when everything was so new.

"Perhaps you aren't untidy enough yet, my dear," Matthew teased, seeing her look of surprise.

"Or you aren't," Mary retorted playfully, pulling at the knot of his tie.

_Fin_


End file.
